


Hunters

by kabetsu_lettuce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Light Angst, M/M, no worries tis a happy ending, r6s Outbreak, well they arent jumping from joy but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabetsu_lettuce/pseuds/kabetsu_lettuce
Summary: Kapkan is infected during his mission in T&C and is medicated in a facility while he fights off what’s inside him. Glaz pays him a visit but it doesn't pan out as expected, and so he must comfort him in the aftermath.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I know Outbreak is long gone but I didn't have a chance to experience the event and so I am filling the void hahaha  
> Also, I wanted to try a more descriptive writing style since I think I am very direct, so if it sounds a little odd is because I was experimenting lol  
> I hope you all enjoy regardless, this is also on my tumblr (kabetsuhead) if you wanna say hi there :)

He could see him from the other side of the glass, the figure completely still, a hand resting on a pistol strapped to their side. Gentle blue eyes now icy, sharp. Their unblinking, rapid movements sliced the hunter. Kapkan could _feel_ the stare, a rusted blade dragged against every inch of flesh those eyes landed on. 

Inside his mind something moved, his vision blurring and his lips pulling back showing gritting teeth, his jaw hurt so much. The hunter’s body moved on its own, his hands once gently touching the glass were now trying to grab at it, his nails attempting to grip the smooth surface despite the bandages covering them entirely. He scratched at it with enough force he feared he would pop off his own nails. His body was taut. Ready. 

For what? 

The pads of his finger dug into the glass but unnoticeable from the other side. Again, something shifted in mind, a black fog creeping at the corners of his vision that wouldn’t fade, unable to catch it even when he whipped his head to locate its source. The person behind the glass shifted and Kapkan’s eyes snapped back to them. The edge of his memories itched when he met the frigid gaze, he felt claws dig deep behind his eyes, searing pain shooting through his skin when he attempted to pull away. He didn’t know what he was pulling away from, what he was fighting, but he wanted, needed, to move away from the claws. It burned so damn much. 

When the feverish pain caused his eyes to water, he gave in, letting his mind be drowned in darkness as the uneven yet sharp edges sunk into him. He could still clearly see the human on the other side despite the creeping black in his mind. Blurred images of adoring blue eyes flashed, quiet laughs in the middle of the night echoed in his head, and memories of rough hands touching him ever so gently, his name whispered reverently in his ear. The human. Glaz. Wait.

No

_No_

He attempted to pull away again, the pain now cracking through the marrow of his bones. He wanted to rip at his skin, find _it_ , but it sank its teeth unreachably deep. He couldn’t pull away, there was nothing physically there that he could lash out to, to plead to. He hung his head, defeated, as a piercing headache pulsed through him.

Too late. 

His face relaxed, eyes finally blinking, a little too rapidly, too mechanically. He clawed through the fog, attempting to rein in whatever had taken over. 

“Timur.” His throat attempted to constrict the sound, but it was forced out his lungs, a voice close to his yet not his own. The human’s stony eyes faltered. _No_. “Timur?” It tested the sound in Kapkan’s mouth, a more desperate tone as his tongue darted out to lick at his lips. His expression contorted without his will – it was mimicking the terrified expression he had made when one of the beasts tore at his shoulder. Bastard. But it had the intended effect, the sniper’s cold stare melting in to concern, and a single foot shifting forward; the lips pressed into a thin line finally moved, but the sound never reached him. 

But it reached _it_. His body was beginning to tense up again, his tongue squirming in his own mouth as Kapkan clenched his jaw, teeth caging the muscle, attempting to stop it from producing sound. The burning sensation spread to his veins. 

“Help me...” The words were pried out of his lips before the hunter forced his mouth shut again, teeth clicking together. The sniper took a tentative step forward. _Stop_. He could barely see, vague shapes and colours mixing except for those eyes, a crack in the facade, a sliver of emotion between the calculations. They should have stayed closed off. Kapkan felt a hot tear run down his cheek, the trail leaving a stark cold against his heated skin. He couldn’t even tell if the tear was his own. Glaz moved at that, a few slow steps towards him, his arm moving up as if to reach for him. The hunter could easily imagine the sniper’s expression – eyes twisted in concern, unguarded and open unlike his usual neutral stance. Kapkan didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at that. When Glaz approached further, the hunter’s stomach churned, warmth pooling at his left arm. He was sure his skin would welt from the heat. 

The sniper’s hand was only a foot from touching the glass, eyes fixated on the hunter’s face. A tremor ran through Kapkan, grey eyes suddenly surrounded by piercing bright red. Glaz noticed at the last second, taking a step back but the hunter’s hand slammed against the glass, black edges exploding from the palm and ripping through the skin with a brutal sound accompanied by an ear shattering, inhuman howl. Glowing red veins moulded by jagged spikes spread from the arm and onto the glass, web-like cracks forming throughout the barrier but it held up. Barely. Kapkan’s eyes went wide, the fog in his vision flinching back for a small moment of clarity. The horrified, _betrayed_ expression of the sniper bore into his mind before the hunter’s legs gave in, his knees hitting the ground hard before he fell on the floor and darkness overtook him. 

.

An alarm blared, blinding orange light flooding the small room. Glaz stared from his spot on the floor where he had slipped, small dark pieces of the explosion were wedged into the barrier; the thick glass now littered with the nail-like spikes, some worryingly close to breaching it. He scrambled to stand, rushing to the ruined barrier and looking at the unconscious hunter on the other side, the left arm was drenched in blood as small black spikes protruded from the hand. 

“Maxim!” Kapkan didn’t move. There were other people rushing into the room now, yellow hazmat suits filing in, some grabbing at the sniper to pull him away from the damaged barrier which Glaz shrugged off with force, eyes still glued to the figure on the floor. A hand landed on his shoulder, the sniper reaching to swat them away before he finally registered a voice. They were yelling at him. 

“Glaz!” He finally turned, now he was face to face with the serious expression of the woman he had only met a week ago. A perfect scar decorating her sharp features. 

“Finka, Max– Kap– He is...“ The strong hand squeezed at his shoulder, the sniper stopping to take in a long breath, squeezing his eyes shut as to not glower at everyone in that room before he met the unfaltering gaze with his own. 

“I know.” She let go of the sniper, her voice even but he could see her eyebrows twitch just shy of a frown, her eyes attempting to focus on the sniper but snapping periodically to the figure on the floor, the figure of Kapkan, Maxim, _her mentor_. Glaz bit back anything he was going to say. “I will talk with Doc, he needs a higher dosage.” 

“How...” Glaz tilted his head towards the thick glass which kept him from helping the injured hunter, the hunter who had tried to kill him. Glaz pushed the thought away.

“I am not sure myself. These... abilities seem to vary between cases.” Finka was now fixated on Kapkan’s curled body on the floor, eyes unguarded for a split second, a pained second, and it was back to her professional mask. “The damage the infection will produce will require treatment even after he is not a vector anymore. Doc’s assistance is necessary for removing the growths.” Glaz allowed himself to look at the hunter again, openly glaring at the sharp spikes that had ripped through the bandages before he was escorted out. 

‘Vector’ had apparently meant that thing searching for healthy people. This in turn had Glaz banned from visiting the holding facility, much to the sniper’s complaints, enough that Tachanka had to intervene, throwing the sniper to watch the border of their camp days and nights. They were eventually sent back to Hereford along with other operators, he was too exhausted to debate Doc again about Kapkan and his return.

Glaz sat at his bed, brows furrowed as he sharpened the small pencil in his hand not-too-gently. _Timur?_ The voice of Kapkan had echoed in his head since that day. No. Not Kapkan. The tone was different, forced, like the hunter was punched in the gut before saying his name. The strange twitching he had displayed before also pointed at something being off, although the sniper had chalked it up to Kapkan’s general distaste for being in anything remotely like a hospital. Glaz had neglected his own instincts, ignored the signals, ignored the hunter or hunters… that were clearly pacing restlessly, raring to strike. The thought made him roughly press the graphite against the page, breaking the point of his pencil against the sketchbook for the third time that hour. 

However. After. After is what the sniper couldn’t escape even in his dreams. The few seconds as his foot moved back when that thing inside thought it had gotten Glaz. It smiled. It fucking smiled. The hunter’s lips had twitched up to one side, showing teeth and gleeful eyes, much like Kapkan when he eliminated Fuze or Glaz in training, except for the glowing red almost drowning the irises. His hand shook ever so slightly at the memory.

But Glaz couldn’t stop himself from approaching that day, not when he saw the pain and distress on the face of the hunter right after. His grip on the pencil became painful. He was lost in his mind, analysing a myriad of scenarios on how to talk to the hunter when he got back. It didn’t help that Doc had been annoyingly quiet, it had almost been a month. He rubbed at the corner of his eye, mulling over every possible word that could appease the hunter. A creaking interrupted his racing thoughts. Glaz looked up, only for his throat to constrict, his stomach knotting, and he knew he was staring in awe at Kapkan who stood on the doorway, eyes cast to the floor.

The hunter glanced up, he was pale, his under eyes darker than ever, shoulders completely tensed yet still rising and he had never looked more beautiful to Glaz. Kapkan took a step towards him. Glaz got up, pencil and book hitting the floor gently, he began to move. _Help me_. But hesitated, his body rigid even when his mind was screaming at him to embrace the man at his door. Kapkan immediately stopped, brows furrowing for a second before he looked at his feet again. Even from where he stood Glaz could see the white knuckles gripping the door handle. After all this time, the nightmares still plagued him, the shattered spikes piercing his skin, ripping him apart and a smirking hunter standing above the gore, black and jagged arm reaching for him. The glowing red of those eyes.

That wasn’t the same hunter, Glaz hissed at himself. Kapkan couldn’t, wouldn’t… He hoped. He had made up his mind during that month.

Glaz stopped his hand itching for his face, feeling his heart beat in his throat. Instead he stepped towards Kapkan slowly, his legs felt like they moved through mud, dragging out every action yet he marched on, arm raised much like that day, this time with his breathing completely controlled. The hunter refused to look up until Glaz was a few steps away. The sniper locked eyes, the hollow and drained look from the hunter stabbed at his core, the eyes didn’t plead, didn’t ask. No. They simply awaited.

He grabbed Kapkan’s bandaged hand gently, pulling it away from the door handle and gently placing it at the base of his neck, the hunter’s incredulous expression sending a jolt of pain through Glaz but neither looked away. He would accept it all, he would bare his throat at the hunter’s blade and close his eyes, fully convinced that a slash would never come. The other would smack him, would scream about his sanity or lack thereof but no cuts will graze his skin. Kapkan’s hand jerked away, but lingered at his shoulder and Glaz simply pulled him flush against him.

The hunter was tense for a fraction a second before his head slumped against the offered shoulder, letting himself be trapped by Glaz for a long minute before his own arms hesitantly embraced the sniper back. Kapkan’s grip started as a ghost of a touch, increasing to an almost painful squeeze, testing if the body infront of him would disappear. 

“I–” 

“Welcome back.” Glaz whispered, it's all he could manage, hand carding through the short strands.

Neither mentioned the shuddered breath on the sniper’s shoulder.


End file.
